kinoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bowen Chuuno
"Destiny, is only crafted from your own hands." - Bowen Chuuno Bowen Wilhelm Chuuno 'is the current living Atomite Incarnate and a crossover character from the Mighty Atom series. He is a Field Operator for the United Government's Ministry of Science and is tasked with exploring new universes and multiversal anomalies. He has currently been assigned to observe Academy City and keep watch for anything that might be considered of multiversal concern. He has previously met Kamijou Touma and considers him to be a friend and ally in this new world. Appearance The most distinguishing feature about his appearance is his blonde hair, kept slightly long and always parted in a particular style. He stands at about 178cm and his clothes tend to well hide that he has quite the athletic build underneath. When working, he is always wearing a particular outfit, that being a navy blue V-neck woolen jumper over his grey United Government shirt, with matching navy blue pants and black shoes. This is his standard attire when performing Operator duties. He is rarely seen in anything else, unless off the job, which is rare in regards to visiting other universes unless working his second job with the Suburban Transport Authority. There is speculation that if one stares into his eyes long enough, you can see the planet Earth in them. He also bears a striking resemblance to Atom, the god of which he is an incarnate. Even for Atomites, this is unusual, as while they share similar qualities, only Bowen has been shown to look the most identical to the original God. Personality Bowen is an individual of many layers. The side that people will see the most out of Bowen is his kind heart. His very nature is to be kind to all who need his help. Such was a virtue taught to him by the man who raised him, Morrie Chuuno. He is like a friend to all who need his assistance, offering advice, encouragement, words of wisdom. He is also very appreciative when he himself needs help on anything, always thankful and happy when a problem is overcome, though in such cases are more for things in every day life, rather than the more serious stuff. On the job, he is a professional. Training and experience has taught him how to act and work in the role of an Operator. When he is working, there is no time to waste, every second counts with him. Whether it be finding out information, having to reach a certain place, having to fight the villain of the day to save the world. Sometimes on the job he has to be real to someone, lay it straight, provide the whole picture, if they need it. A job of his kind requires quick feet, time management, a careful eye and an ability to talk to all walks of life in any situation, especially in dangerous or concerning scenarios. He is very capable under pressure, demanding to those he has to be, like if bad guys are holding innocents hostage. He'll be sharp, straight to the point.. and will follow through on the ramifications for such villains who don't comply. There is also determination, lots of it. Not only does his role, his status require it, but it fuels his very being. If something is to be done, he's going to do it. Failure is not an option. You do not want to be on the wrong end of such a force in the heat of the battle, for if enough is at stake, you'll see the look on his face, you are not going to win against him. The harder the fight gets, the more it shows, he may even be struggling, but the resolve is unwavering. If he has to use up all he has, use up all the energy out there, even if he has to ''obliterate you, if it's what it takes to save so much, he'll do it.. and leave the regret until after all the fighting is over. Despite his kindness, professionalism, determination, he is not without fault. He is not without anger. Rare as it may seem, it can be triggered... with potentially great consequences. While, on occasion, he might be frustrated or annoyed at someone (usually for egging on him in certain work situations), but to really make him angry is to threaten, harm, those he holds dear, or those of pure innocence. He won't stand for it. But oh, threaten the wrong people, the most treasured in his life.. and the ending may well be unpleasant. The worst extent of this is a trait he unfortunately inherited from his real father, Atlas. An ever rarer phenomenon is a condition which has been reported in him, but not observed, referred to simply as 'Malice'. It has not been observed in working conditions but it has been identified that Bowen may have it. Malice is episodic, most likely to come out upon witnessing an egregious act against lives of pure innocence, the consequences of which are deadly. Symptoms of this are his eyes going dull, his face turning cold and emotionless. The only thing he does from this point is hunt down the perpetrator of such horrific atrocities and kill them in cold blood, likely with multiple attacks. Once such a perpetrator's life has been finished, does the episode fade and he returns to normal. There are no collateral victims, only the one target each episode. The memories however will remain with him regardless. Malice does NOT come out upon witnessing accidents and ONLY against deliberate acts of violence that are deliberately perpetrated in certain circumstances. There was once a period of time where Bowen would act particularly shy and nervous around someone. That person being Rosalia Blanchimont. Today there is still signs of such shyness there at his age around her, but he has grown more comfortable and happy around her in their ever blossoming relationship. Granted, even with her, he can still display cute, adorable traits, especially around her, but hilarity can also ensue with his reactions of embarrassment or surprise, in the right situations. He is not without emotional baggage either. Prior to becoming an Operator, life has not always dealt an easy hand and he lives with both regrets and bad nightmares. As much as his job requires him to use force, he absolutely hates ending the life of another individual and the act tends to remain with him for quite some time. He can still recall the first time he killed someone and every occasion haunts him. There are also nightmares of his short stint in the Ministry of Defence, where he was once subject to the horrors of war. Every painful memory of that time also haunts him, more so than the killings, for he not only lost a friend in that war, he very nearly lost himself. Such nightmares can at times leave one in tears, when they do pop up. Thankfully, such painful memories are not present on the job, a lucky ability he has to concentrate on his work and reflect and contemplate later. With Rosalia in his life, however, there may well be a time for healing.. and one day, the nightmares, the memories, might be overcome... Biography Bowen Chuuno is a Field Operator for the United Government's Ministry of Science. Prior to such an occupation, he had been living a normal life for fifteen years, going to school and indulging in his hobbies. It was at fifteen that he 'accidentally' discovered that his universe was not closed.. and that it was possible to visit other worlds at that. Making friends along the way, the first year of this new discovery was spent exploring and riding trains, though there was one incident where he was nearly vaporised in a collapsing universe. That was the first experience to shake him, after experiencing a strange event when he was about four, of a man disappearing into the sky. At sixteen, it was initially more of the same, though his dimension and others were almost destroyed thanks to a computer virus that had lay dormant for over a decade. Taking it upon himself, he snuck into the headquarters of the Ministry of Science in Lobarr City to take use of their heavily restricted time machine, allowing him to go back in time to track down and defeat the creator of such a virus. With a 'liberated' handgun, he ends up shooting the assailant, in cold blood. The first time he ever felt 'Malice' toward someone, even if it was on a mild scale. In the act of returning to his own time, he ends up with an emotional experience of his own, looking down to see a familiar face... himself.. at four years old. The man who disappeared into the sky, was him at sixteen, after a whirlwind adventure. At sixteen too, he was later subject to finding out about his real father.. and suffering the first instance of his torment, a likely recurrence for quite some time. Thanks to those escapades, it was natural that he was selected for Operator training at seventeen. This he had to complete along with his studies in his final year of schooling. At first it all went well and the results were extremely impressive.. but in the middle of the year, things changed forever. War broke out between the United Government and a concern of theirs the robotic Ushi empire. The Ushi had managed to create a form of EMP that stopped the UG's android machines in their tracks, which meant human lives were required to keep up the fight. Bowen was one of the first conscripted. While the fighting only lasted a few months, they were the worst few months of his life. There was the gunfire in a ruined city, going on for days and days without rest. There were the bodies, the carnage, the fires... and eventually he has to witness a friend die, shot right next to him, a shot that was meant for the blonde, but instead targeting someone who didn't deserve to fight in the first place. Feeling like he had been abandoned, he would scour the city on his own, a light bringing curiosity, before more gunshots caused him to run. He would end up being ambushed by Ushi forces.. and was promptly gunned down. In that moment, he was picked up by a Ministry of Science airship, with Commodore Peter Merlin on board. An experiment was performed on what appeared to be the dead Bowen, shocking him with thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity. To a normal human, this would fry them to a crisp.. but to Bowen, the electricity healed all of his wounds, all of the gunshots disappeared.. and in the end, he would wake up, sitting up on the bench. It was then to all realised, he was not what he thought he was... he was not a human at all. He didn't even have time to consider what this all meant to him before he was required to go on one last ditch mission. Connect a box and turn on a circuit.. simple enough, but he wasn't told much else. Having to dodge through all sorts of hellish machinery to climb a hill, a cliff face, overlooking a city in the distance. He had no idea what he was connecting was a bomb... and the resulting atomic explosion was a sight he would never forget, decimating the Ushi forces inside... with a weapon that alone would result in nightmares, to go with the many he would experience in the future, from the pure hell that was war. When it ended, when the UG found a way to counter the Ushi's EMP block, Bowen was withdrawn from fighting, only to return to the battle ground as soon as it was peaceful, just to plant flowers on his friend's burial spot. It was after that, he had a proper meeting with Merlin, who laid out all the cards on the table, how Bowen actually came to discover other universes, what he is and how the Ministry and the UG needs him to further the cause for peace. In the end, the decision was Bowen's and Bowen's alone, though after much talking with family and friends, he would decide to continue and finish his Operator training, now knowing what he is and who he wanted to be as a person. He completed his training with top marks and graduated high school with honours. As part of the deal with the Ministry of Science, he would also take up a second job occasionally, with the Suburban Transport Authority, to become a suburban train driver, a life long dream of his. Bowen Chuuno is not a human at all. He is an incarnation of Atom, a God believed to be responsible for creating the chain reaction that lead to the multiverse, out of tragic circumstances. Incarnates of Atom are called Atomites, to distinguish from humans. Universally, all Atomites are born with blonde hair and blue eyes, with some varying degrees of resemblance to Atom. Bowen is unique, bearing the closest to Atom compared to anyone else. This is considered to be an anomaly requiring further investigation, for there may be other reasons why he is more striking than other researched incarnates. His father too, Atlas Ethinger, is an Atomite, though of artificial creation and not of pure birth, which brings rise as to why two Atomites existing at one time, something which also does not normally occur. Atomites have extroadinary abilities compared to humans and tend to live vastly longer thanks to immortality from age and disease. Today, Bowen juggles between his two jobs, though for the most part he is working in the capacity of the Ministry of Science, exploring new universes and compiling reports in the hopes of forging new alliances in the future, as well as being sent on assignments of multiversal concern, something he is always picked to undertake, due to the nature of what he is. This would eventually bring him to Academy City and the events that were to unfold... '''Prelude Prior to his main entry into the Kinoverse series, Bowen would first meet Rosalia Blanchimont while observing another universe. The energy readings on his IDND, as well as his own energy, seemed to bring the two together in curiosity. Bowen quickly took an interest in the Sorceress Supreme and was definitely curious about her own skills and experiences, while happily providing his own. Such meetings eventually lead him to discover Academy City, which would lead him into his involvement in said universe's troubles. Shinyaku Toaru Michi no Imagine Breaker Bowen's involvement is only realised at the end of this story arc, as Academy City becomes overwhelmed with Gods and inter-dimensional foreigners. The resounding activity provides a reading so high, it's blatantly noticeable by the Ministry of Science all the way in Authrum, in another universe altogether. With such a reading clearly of concern, Bowen is the one sent to investigate. Here, he meets Kamijou Touma for the first time as the pair of them consider the consequences of so much activity in the one place. As he is investigating the causes, reality would shift on an immense scale, due to the decision by Evelyn Lancaster to erase herself from existence, as well as her family. The reality shift was on a scale so grand, it would affect memories, documents, records. While Bowen was not particularly present in the core events and did not know Evelyn Lancaster, the reality shift unfortunately affected him to the point where he had become amensiac about Academy City, yet, still retaining all of his memories of Rose. The good thing, however, was that Ministry records were not affected, which meant refreshing such memories could be recovered, since, he had not lost such memories, but were only shifted to a point where they were only distant until brought to the forefront. Re;Shinyaku Toaru Michi no Imagine Breaker Initially suffering from amnesia about Academy City, a strange energy reading picked up on his IDND would lead Bowen to finding the realm of The Architect. Such a discovery would lead him to learning a wealth of information from her. This included about her sanctuary, how the reality shift occurred and how things had changed, including his memories and how such shifts had happened before, relearning Academy City, all the info she could give him about the Vacosians and how they once foiled a plot in Academy City and the first time he leaned about a mysterious power called the Custodi. Armed with this new information, he would return to Lobarr City in Authrum, to go back through Ministry Documents regarding his time in Academy City. Once he had regained his memory of such a place, he would return, properly assigned to such a dimension, to observe, make notes and to be on the front line, in case the next multiversal threat were to come along. Upon returning to Academy City, he would find Rosalia once more, safe and well. The pair talked about how they both sensed something strange earlier and that it might be important to look into it. The pair would work together to look further into the reality shift, how it happens, why it happens. Such work involved a trip to her own abode the Sanctum Sanctorum. The investigation did not last long before Academy City was under threat from the Integrity Knights of the Cinder Fall Empire. This time, Bowen does notice the conflict, easily at that, quickly catching up to Rose who was also caught in the crisis. She would give him information on people like Accelerator and Goku, as well as one of the main threats, Alisa Synthesis Zero, the leader of the Integrity knights. Originally a game plan was to find as much allies as they could, including the Vacosians and others in order to provide the biggest front against the Fall Empire. However, it was not meant to be. At the height of the battle, Bowen was not witness to the events that would change the game yet again, how Kamijou Touma would succumb to his own despair and let a demonic entity called Gaelion take over. With the destruction of the Integrity Knights and the distortion and cracks in reality, a large spike in energy was recorded, higher than anything previously observed before. The Ministry of Science back in Authrum, believing that the universe was on the verge of complete destruction, initiated the Duress Protocol and recalled Bowen back to safety, with the intention of later isolating that dimension fron it's Inter-Dimensional Network. He wasn't able to see Rose before he left.. and in the resounding meetings, believed that there may not be much hope left of finding Rose. As a result, he was put on two weeks Stress Leave, which he would spend back home in Terra Nova, while another Operator took over his role, if only to find Rosalia Blanchimont before Isolation protocols were initiated. Interlude Bowen's leave didn't last for too long, although he did have a few days to himself. Unfortunately it wasn't as best lived, as for the majority of the time, he would be thinking about Rose. Thanks to the work of the stand-in Operator at Academy City, Rosalia was located and advised of Bowen's whereabouts. This would lead to him coming home one day, only to fall down a portal, into his own home, but now set in a very romantic fashion, with the Sorceress Supreme herself on his couch, waiting for him. With happiness, he would not only express his relief that she was safe and well, but thanks to the setting she had created, he found himself confessing his feelings for her.. and she would do the same. In that moment they spent together, began the start of their relationship, a bond unbreakable, the pair now fully inseparable.Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Side Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Outer god Category:Atomite Category:The Mighty Atom Category:Male